Alcamia
Alcamia (in Greek Ἀλκαμεία) is a small and poorly inhabited island in the Aegean Sea. All the people are Greek and they speak an archaic kind of Greek, very close to the Byzantine Koine. It's a dictatorial pseudo-theocratic state: the dictator Alcamus, an Italian Greek criminal professor, claims himself son of the Greek god Dionysus. Government * Αὐτοκράτωρ Emperor : Alcamos Ἄλκαμος ὁ πρῶτος καὶ ὁ ἕσχατος καὶ ὁ ἀθάνατος τοῦ Διονύσου υἱὸς θεράπων τὲ, ὁ σκολιοβαδίζων, καὶ ὁ δεινογέλων, ὁ πινοκράτωρ, ὁ μέγας μεθυσμένος, ὁ τῶν Πυθώνων βασιλεύς, ὁ πανθομηρογινώσκων, ὁ Λυκιανόφιλος, ὁ ἡμίθεος, ὁ μύστης ἀγαπητὸς τοῦ Βρομίου, ὁ πρωτοιερεὺς τοῦ Διονύσου. * Διάδοχος Successor : Antreois Praiotis Ἀντρεῖος Πραιώτης * Λογοθέτας State secretary : Silenos the Satyr Συληνός ὁ Σάτυρος * Ὑπουργὸς τῆς φιλοσοφίας Minister of Culture and Science: Ponticos der Bibliothekmaus Ποντικὸς ὁ μῦς τῆς βιβλιοθήκης * Πρῶτος Στρατηγός Great chief of army: Peiratis the Malevolent Πειράτης ὁ Κακοῦργος * Μέγας Ἱερεύς Great priest: Strongylos Priapikos Στρόγγυλος ὁ Πριαπικός Population The majority of population is greek in language and culture. They consider themselves descendent of the ancient greek people. The local hero is Odysseus. The alcamic legend says that this Achaean man went to the island and founded the city of Alcamia. Nevertheless, another most recent legend adfirms that was a progenitor of Alcamus himself who fouded the city and the reign: Diogenes the cynic philosopher. In the island there is also a little community of humansnake people who serve Alcamus and his family with incredible faith called Pythons. The poleis In Alcamia island (called Kinaros island on the map in CN) are four big villages, called ΠOΛEIC. * Alcamia : the capital of the kingdom. It has 5.600 inhabitants. Here is the Vulì (senate), the Panepistimion (University), the Great Temple of Dionysus and a little fishing port. * Porfyrogenia : (Πορφυρογενία) the second largest city, has 1600 citizens. The people say it was buildt by the byzantine emperor Konstantinos VII Porfyrogenitos himself. Here is the Christian Othodox Cathedral of Saint Basil (Ἄγιος Βασίλειος). A very small commercial port. * Ampelia : (Ἀμπελία) a very small city of 170 inhabitants. It's the stronghold of paganism in the isle. It stands on a cliff on the see. * Kastron nymphion : (Κάστρον νυμφεῖον) a very legendary and mythic place. A small island in the south of Alcamia city. Here lives Alcamus with his court and his harem. Nobody can entry without Alcamus' permission. Here is the royal palace, a bizantine palace sorrounded by gardens. New conquest Alcamia is a federative greek State in expansion. Now Alcamia controls Levitha island, Mavra island, Plaka island and the east of Amorgos Religion The majority of citizens is orthodox, but somebody are pagan and worship the ancient greek gods. Then Alcamus has brought the cult of Dionysus whose he is the son like a one God, a syncretic neo-pagan cult which recognizes Dionysus as the Messiah. The Pythons worship the snake God whose Alcamus is the prophet, they say. Politics Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Alcamia work diligently to produce Gems and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Alcamia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Alcamia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Alcamia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Alcamia detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Alcamia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Political parties In according to the latest "free" elections these are the result: -'Majority governative parties'- 75% Ἀλκαμικὴ ἐρυθροκοινωνία (red-comunist alcamian party) lead by Praiotis, the successor of Alcamus. 6% Διονυσιακὴ ἑνότης (Dionysiac union): an edonistic lassair-fair party lead by Strongylos. -'Minority governative parties'- 4% Νέα διονυσιακὴ ἀριστερά: a comunist party not allied with Alcamus. They says that the dionysiac leader lost the real way of comunism and leninism. Lead by Pavlos Kakogiannis, or better "Subcommander Pavlos of the free fighter for comunism". He is suspected of terrorism and alliance with FARCS or other similar organizations. 2% Ἑνότης τῶν φιλολόγων καὶ τῶν μαθητῶν τῆς Ἀλκαμείας (Union of philologs and scholars of Alcamia): this is the party of the cultured people of the country. Its purpose is the development of the greek culture and philology. Leaded by Biblidis. -'Center parties (not allied with government)'- 6% Βιζαντινικὴ ἑνότης: an orthodox-christian party, the only in the country. Lead by Kostas Kyfomenos. 7% Ἑθνικὴ στάσις ἑλληνο-ἀλκαμική: a nationalistic party. Its existence is allowed only because this party is not against the comunism. So this party is an embarassing commmistion of nationalism and comunism !!! Lead by Peiratis, Alcamus' co-worker. This fact really get suspects to the real freedom in the country. Economy * Primary : In Alcamia grow olive and vine, fruit-trees and spices, but little of cereals and vegetables. The wine is very good and abundant. The inhabitants survive with the sheep and goat breeding and with the fishing on the coasts. Cheese (like Feta) and goat-milk are common foods. * Industry : no industries in Alcamia, only small house of wine bottling and packing. * Services : University and burocracy, hospital and merchants. The Bank of Alcamia (Τράπεζα τῆς Ἀλκαμείας) is big and powerful. Language All people speak a sort of greek Καταρεύουσα (pure ancient language), an archaic and conservative form of bizantine greek. The purism in Alcamia is a powerful idea and the isolation of the country permit the conservation of ancient forms. Category:Island nations